heroes_reborn_mini_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sundae, Bloody Sundae
Sundae, Bloody Sundae is episode 9 of Heroes Reborn. Summary Noah Bennet seeks out Tommy Clark in order to put him on the path to stop a catastrophic event. Taylor Kravid's discoveries lead to her capture. Erica Kravid's race to finalize her plans intensifies. Prologue Time was designed to move in one direction - ever forward, allowing our lives to be a series of choices, threaded one after another. These choices define who we are, whether it is to protect the family we cherish, the truth we know and the memories we hold on to, the past that we cannot leave behind, or the search for the answers to our own private mysteries. But meddle with the laws of time, twist it, bend it and even the smallest of butterflies can alter history itself, turn friend into foe, causing the most unexpected of consequences and the greatest tidal wave of change. Plot Anne Clark tells Tommy that he has Hiro Nakamura's abilities and Noah shares Nathan's history, but Tommy finds it difficult to believe. Luke Collins struggles to come to terms with Malina's idea of fate and opens up to her about his son. Captain James Dearing smuggles Carlos Gutierrez into Sunstone Manor. Taylor meets with René, who wants to rescue Micah Sanders from Renautas. Caspar Abraham tries to save Emily and is killed by Joanne. Luke and Malina arrive and Tommy stops time, letting him save Emily. Harris picks up Joanne after she runs away from Moe's. When Carlos finds José talking to a hallucination of his father and doesn't recognize Carlos, getting Carlos captured. James is caught and led to kill himself and Carlos meets the director of the facility, Matt Parkman. Matt learns that Carlos knows Farah Nazan. Tommy is captured by Quentin and Phoebe and taken to Erica. When Noah goes to say farewell to Caspar, he finds Malina. Miko wakes up 7957 years in the future in a barren desert, with a city visible in the distance. Epilogue No matter the unforeseeable consequences of our actions, when all seems lost and the future remains uncertain, we take solace in the knowledge that the sun will rise again and what is destined will remain. Mistakes * When Joanne has a gun on Tommy and Emily in the ice cream shop, Emily jumps around in the shop. Sometimes behind Tommy, sometimes behind Joanne. Gallery HR_09_01.jpg HR_09_02.jpg HR_09_03.jpg HR_09_05.jpg HR_09_06.jpg HR_09_07.jpg HR_09_08.jpg HR_09_09.jpg HR_09_10.jpg HR_09_11.jpg HR_09_12.jpg HR_09_13.jpg HR_09_14.jpg HR_09_15.jpg HR_09_16.jpg HR_09_17.jpg HR_09_18.jpg HR_09_20.jpg HR_09_21.jpg HR_09_22.jpg HR_09_23.jpg HR_09_24.jpg HR_09_25.jpg HR_09_27.jpg HR_09_28.jpg HR_09_29.jpg HR_09_30.jpg HR_09_33.jpg HR_09_34.jpg HR_09_35.jpg HR_09_36.jpg HR_09_37.jpg HR_09_38.jpg HR_09_39.jpg HR_09_40.jpg HR_09_41.jpg HR_09_42.jpg HR_09_43.jpg HR_09_44.jpg HR_09_45.jpg HR_09_46.jpg HR_09_48.jpg HR_09_49.jpg HR_09_50.jpg HR_09_51.jpg HR_09_52.jpg HR_09_55.jpg HR_09_56.jpg HR_09_57.jpg HR_09_58.jpg HR_09_59.jpg HR_09_60.jpg HR_09_61.jpg HR_09_62.jpg HR_09_63.jpg HR_09_64.jpg HR_09_65.jpg HR_09_66.jpg HR_09_68.jpg HR_09_69.jpg HR_09_70.jpg HR_09_71.jpg HR_09_72.jpg HR_09_73.jpg HR_09_74.jpg HR_09_75.jpg HR_09_76.jpg HR_09_77.jpg HR_09_78.jpg HR_09_79.jpg HR_09_80.jpg HR_09_84.jpg HR_09_85.jpg HR_09_87.jpg HR_09_88.jpg HR_09_89.jpg HR_09_90.jpg HR_09_91.jpg HR_09_92.jpg HR_09_93.jpg HR_09_94.jpg HR_09_95.jpg HR_09_96.jpg HR_09_97.jpg HR_09_98.jpg HR_09_99.jpg HR_09_100.jpg HR_09_102.jpg HR_09_103.jpg HR_09_104.jpg HR_09_105.jpg HR_09_106.jpg HR_09_107.jpg HR_09_108.jpg HR_09_109.jpg HR_09_110.jpg HR_09_111.jpg HR_09_112.jpg HR_09_113.jpg HR_09_114.jpg HR_09_115.jpg HR_09_116.jpg HR_09_117.jpg HR_09_118.jpg HR_09_119.jpg HR_09_120.jpg HR_09_121.jpg Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Images Category:Heroes Reborn Episodes